Snow Storm
by punkfox825
Summary: PURE SMUTTY ONE SHOT...Edward/Bella/Alice/Jasper SEX SLASH F&M if you dont like it dont read it...I was bored this is what came from it


**I needed a break from writing actual story lines and so ended up with this...pure smut lemony goodness...Bella/Edward/Jasper/Alice...all sorts of combos...dont like smutty slashyness? DONT READ IT!**

**

* * *

**

"Hurry up their gonna be here any minute Edward!" I yelled to my husband who was taking his sweet time getting dressed. We were supposed be going out with our best friend's Alice and Jasper tonight. We have all been best friends since college and were best men and maid of honors in each other's weddings. We were as close as could be and did everything together.

We had been having weekly dinners together for as long as I could remember. We would usually end up going to some nice resturant to sit and be the adults we were catching up our each others weeks. It was when we left the resturant and went to one anothers house at the end of the night that was always my favorite part of the week.

See now when I say we were close and did everything together I meant it. Edward and Jasper had discovered in the first year's of each of our marriages that Alice and I had been typical college girls and experimented with one another on a regular basis. Needless to say this turned into us putting on a show for them. Which developed in all of us eventually experimenting with one another. We were so secure and comfortable with our relationships that it all came so easy. And let me say watching Edward and Jasper kiss for the first time...I nearly came just from watching it. This had been going on for years now.

The door bell ringing broke me from my thoughts. I was just opening it when I heard Edwards feet descending the stairs behind me. I opened the door to find our two best friends shaking snow off their coats as they crossed the threshold.

Each kissed me chastely as they passed. "Geez when did it start snowing?" I peaked out the door into the darkness to see it had infact began snowing sometime between me getting home from work and now.

"Yeah its really starting to come down out there doll." Jasper was shaking out his shaggy blonde hair as he took Alice's jacket.

Edward stepped up from behind me to hug each Jasper and Alice. "You think we should stay in tonight?"

"I think we have stuff to make some spaghetti and plenty of wine so..." I offered.

Everyone agreed so we set out making dinner and catching up with one another. After setting the guys to clean up Alice and I relaxed on one of the plush couch in the living room with our glasses of wine. The multiple glasses of wine over the course of dinner had made us quite giggly. We were so wrapped up in one another we didnt even notice the guys had entered the room.

I had my hands under Alice's skirt rubbing my fingers back and forth over her silk panties as she lightly sucked on the sensitive spot under my ear that she knew got me everytime. She was whispering random things agianst the wetness she left behind that was making me giggle.

"Damn Jazz I told you we should have just left the dishes, they started without us." Edwards voice broke through my haze in a half humorous tone. I bent my head back on the back of the couch as Alice continued her minstrations. I gave Edward a lazy grin as he bent closer and licked at my lips. I pushed my tongue into his mouth before he pulled back. I smiled back up at him.

"Take a seat boys we'll be with you shortly."

The guys silently walked across the room and sat on the couch across from us. I had enough of the slow and was ready to get the show on the road. I twisted my head to capture Alice's lips with my own. Our tongues played with each other. As I moved my hand up her body and pulled her loose top down at the collar till it sat below her pert little breasts. I immediatly hooked my finger in the cups of her bra and tugged them down. Her perfect creamy skin was exposed to me and I could feel my the wetness pool before my own thighs at just the idea of what was to come.

"God I love your tits Alice."

I dipped my head down and sucked one of her pink nubs into my mouth. I flicked my tongue back and forth across it and felt it harden in my mouth. Alice's moans lead me to moan agianst her skin. She tightened her hand in the back of my hair encouraging me.

I heard the distinct sound of zipper's being pulled down from the side of me and felt Alice's hand tugging me away. I looked up at her in confusion she smiled and tilted her head towards the couch.I looked at the couch across the room just in time to see Edward and Jasper releasing each other from their pants. Something about watching these two gorgeous men touching each other spurned me on. Neither was looking at the other. Both their eyes were trained on Alice and I.

As I was taking them in Alice took it upon her self to move her hands to the hem of my shirt and tugged it up and over my head bringing me back into the moment with her. Before I could even talk to her she was pushing me down to lay back on the couch. She left a wet trail down my neck and between my breasts. She flicked the clasp on my bra with her nimble little fingers releasing even more of my skin to her mouth. I felt her teeth grazing agianst the senstive skin of my breasts for a moment before she flicked her tongue agianst my nipple. I took my other nipple in between my thumb and index finger twisting it back and forth to the same rhythm of her tongue. Her other hands were moving down my body to get to the line of my own skirt.

She pulled away as her fingers found the tie to my skirt and un wrapped it from my body. I never wore underwear so I was laying nakid before her. I bit my lip as I gazed up at her with her breasts pushed up and on display. We each looked over as we heard a grunt come from the direction of the guy's. They had some how devested themselves of their clothes without us noticing. They had each other in their hands moving up and down as they stared at us.

I felt Alice move down and settle between my legs. Alice was good in that she knew exactly what I needed. I wasnt for all the soft sweet kissing in that area. I needed her to go right for the goods, which she did. My hands reached down to tug on her short hair as I felt one finger thrust through my wetness and her mouth decended on my bundle of nerves.

"Oh fuck Alice!" I gasped as she nearly made me come immediatly. I over came it and indulged in the feelings that spread all over at her touch.

I turned my head to the side to look at the guys. They each looked like they were ready to come from the sight. I couldnt help my tongue flicking out and licking my lip at the sight of hands moving over tight hard skin.

"Alice these boys seem to be enjoying the show." I told the head currently between my legs. Without her mouth ever stopping she peaked up over my thigh, before moaning her acknowledgement into my pussy lips.

My eyes rolled as the vibration reverberated through me. "Do you like that baby? Does it turn you on to watch Alice eating my pussy out? It feels so good baby. Shes making me all slick...and wet."

I watched as Edward's jaw went slack and Jasper seemed to tighten the grip he had on Edward. I watched as jasper slid off the couch and spread Edwards legs before kneeling between them and taking my husbands gorgeous cock into his mouth. That sight alone made me tighten around Alice's fingers and clamp my legs around her head as I came.

Alice crawled back up my body and languidly kissed me enough that I could taste myself on her. We looked over at the guys, Edward had his head thrown back on the couch and his hands in Jasper's hair as he worked him over. The only sound in the room was Jasper's mouth as it slurped over Edward's cock.

I looked at Alice and told her maybe we should move this to the floor.

As we moved over to the open space the guys took the hint and Edward pulled jasper away from his sucking and joined us.

Alice laid out on her back in the middle as Edward grabbed me around the waist and flipped me over. I immediatly delved into Alices glistening lips, rubbing back and forth with my finger tips.

"Damn Alice did licking my pussy make you this wet?"

"God Bella, Dont stop. You know what i need."

Just as I leaned in to lick Alice from bottom to top I felt Edwards cock press agianst me. The force of his thrust moved thru me. He grabbed on my hips and began a steady motion.

"Come here Jazz baby let me take care of that for you." I looke dup to see Jasper hovering over Alice's mouth jerking himself off. He first dipped his balls down into her waiting mouth and let her suck each one in. He threw his head back as she sucked. Alice knew how Jasper liked it so she giggled around his sack causing him to groan.

"Damn baby open that pretty little mouth so I can fuck it." Alice tilted her head back further to take Jasper's cock into it.

"Fuck Bella I can see Jasper's cock going in and out of Alice's mouth. Its all slick as her tongue flicks over it. That same tongue that was just licking your pussy." Edward picked up his pace and began pounding into me harder. I was already still so sensitive from alices work it didnt take much. The second his hand slapped down on my ass spanking me I tightened around his cock and moaned into Alice's pussy. Edward pulled out but hadnt come so he sat back on his heels stroking himself as he watched us continue.

"Damn baby I need in that pussy now." Jasper abruptly pulled himself out of Alice's mouth and yanked her to her knees in front of him. Between my mouth's work and Jasper's wet dick he slid easily into her. I moved up in front of Alice and grabbed onto the back of her head and crushed my lips to hers. I felt Edward move up behind me and two of his fingers delved into my pussy. He wiped some of the moisture from there and began rubbing it directly over my asshole.

"Im gonna fuck that pretty little ass of yours baby" He whispered directly over my ear. Before I could even take my mouth off Alice's and respond to him I felt the head of his cock pushing into me. He slowly slid it in and let it fill me.

"God baby your so fucking tight. Your ass feels so good squeezing on my cock."

I left Alice's mouth and slid down to her tit's that were still pushed up. I pulled her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra allowing me free range. Just as my mouth decended on one pert bud I felt Edward's hands crawl around my body and grab ahold of my own. He twisted each nipple deliberilty between his fingers before he pulled his cock from my ass and began moving in and out.

I lightly nipped at Alice's rosy buds before sucking them each in and soothing it over. Edward's grip on my tits tightened just as Jasper began grunting harder and I knew neither was going to last much longer. So I reached a hand under myself and began massaging Edward's balls just as Alice did the same to Jasper.

"Oh fuck yeah baby thats it...your gonna make me...fuckkkkk" Edward pounded hard into my ass a few more times before thrusting flush against me and I could feel as his cock pulsated in my ass.

Once he pulled out and collapsed back wards I lowered my face to where Alice and jasper were connected. I immediatly stuck one finger at Jasper's asshole and rubbed tight fingers as my mouth found Alice's clit and I flicked my tongue out agianst it. It didnt take longer before I heard the telltale signs of Jasper climaxing.

"Give it to Bella, Jasper she hasnt had it for a while." I heard Edward say as Jasper pulled out of Alice's pussy and I opened my mouth. Jasper closed his eyes as he stroked himself to the rest of his climax and his spurts of cum flung into my mouth. I kept it open until he was finished before I swallowed it all in.

I moaned with satisfaction as the hotness flowed down my throat. The sounds of heavy breathing was the only sounds in the room until Jasper broke the silence in his southern drawl.

"Well who says a snow storm doesnt bring good things?"


End file.
